<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Day NSFW Challenge but only with crackships by creamedcannedcorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861595">30 Day NSFW Challenge but only with crackships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamedcannedcorn/pseuds/creamedcannedcorn'>creamedcannedcorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day NSFW Challenge, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Clit Stimulation, Foreplay, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Teasing, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, caught masturbating, knight being a huge bottom, straight people... unfortunately, the stomach thing isn’t a kink thing don’t be weird you FUCK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamedcannedcorn/pseuds/creamedcannedcorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wait a second thsi isn’t wattpad </p><p>crackship: a ship between two characters who do not know each other in canon<br/>peachbanana will stay even if banana is confirmed to know peach when she’s released</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cherry Blossom Cookie/Cinnamon Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie/Herb Cookie (Cookie Run), Knight Cookie/Spinach Cookie (Cookie Run), Peach Cookie/Banana Cookie (Cookie Run), Tiger Lily Cookie/Kumiho Cookie | Ninetails Cookie (Cookie Run), Truffle Cookie/Blueberry Pie Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>oh look! this is a prologue!</p><p>Peach walked with her girlfriend into Banana’s dining room, hand in hand. “Banana, what is this all about?” The performer had a letter gripped in her hand, and she seemed excited. Peach was worried but curious, wondering why her love had so suddenly called her to come over. “What’s in the letter?”</p><p>Banana sat on the table and her lover sat in a chair next to her. “Before I explain, do you recall either of us ever entering some sort of... program? Or game?” She said slowly, holding the letter up. “‘Cause this letter claims we entered some sort of program a while ago.” </p><p>The martial artist tilted her head, and glanced away. She thought for a moment about the past weeks, but she knew she had a record of her memory failing her. “I don’t think so? I figured we’d remember and have it written down somewhere if we joined a program that could send us unmarked letters.” She explained, looking at the envelope. It was unmarked completely except for the broken wax seal. “If we joined a game, we’d be hyping each other up about it every day until it started!” She said, starting to flap her hands vigorously with joy as she remembered the past times her and her girlfriend had entered couples games.</p><p>Banana smiled, but it quickly left her. “So neither of us remember entering a program?” Peach shook her head. “Alright, well, I suppose that means we should opt outta of this one.” She said, putting the letter into her pocket.</p><p>“Wait! What is the program anyway? Was there any information in the letter?” Peach got up and went in front of her girlfriend, still curious and unknowing of what that program was at all.</p><p>Banana seemed... flustered. She pulled the letter out of her pocket and let Peach take it. “Read it ya’self.” She said, and the martial artist felt the mildest concern. What would be so bad that Banana didn’t want to read it herself?</p><p>Peach opened up the letter, and bit her lip. She struggled with reading to herself, but didn’t want to read out loud for her girlfriends sake.</p><p>“This letter is sent to all cookies whom they and their lover have entered the Marious “Fun” Program. If this is not you, the letter may be discarded. If this is you, continue reading to know about the program.<br/>This program is done with six couples of cookies, all of which are in the same program. The program consists of twenty nine prompts, sent out via mail, and each couple will get their prompt every six days from their first prompt. The days in between their prompts are the other couples all doing theirs before the loop loops back.<br/>The Marious “Fun” Program is a sexual activity program, as every prompt is a different matter of having an intimate time with your partner. If you and your partner do not partake in intercourse you may throw out this letter and opt out of the program.<br/>Once all couples have received this letter, the prompt letters will be sent the next day after that and then the six day loop starts until all twenty nine prompts are complete.<br/>Again, all couples are permitted to opt out of the game if they are a non-sexual couple. <br/>We hope the receiver of this letter and their lover enjoy the program.” </p><p>Peach’s face was red as she lowered the letter from her face. “Oh... that kind of game.” She said, and Banana scratched the back of her head.</p><p>“Yeah... we can just opt out, y’know, we aren’t obligated to do this.” The performer was flushed red, and the martial artist put the paper down. </p><p>“Actually... I think it’d be pretty sexy if we did it.” Peach said, not only making a pun and one of her usual jokes, but also giving the idea of partaking in the game to her girlfriend.</p><p>Banana didn’t seem disgusted or disappointed, but she seemed surprised. “Really? You want to try it too?” </p><p>Peach nodded. “Wait... too?” </p><p>She bit her lip and flushed again. “I wanted to do it, but I wasn’t sure you would...” </p><p>Peach hopped up on the table next to her and held her girlfriend’s hand. “I think it’ll be fun. Did it say who the other participants were in the envelope?”</p><p>“No, it didn’t. And... I’m kinda glad.” Banana shrugged, “I wouldn’t want my dad or either of your dads finding out we’re in this, right?” She said, giggling a little.</p><p>Peach snorted a little, but the concept haunted her. She suddenly put an arm around her girlfriend and put herself in a very... exaggerated and dramatic pose, throwing her other hand in the air. “Let the twenty-nine day sex game begin!” </p><p>Banana laughed. “You could also not say it like that, dummy!” She said through chuckles, and Peach smiled at her. She unfurled from her dramatic pose and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>The two were unaware of the five other couples in the game, but it didn’t matter to them.<br/>Banana and Peach Cookie, Cinnamon and Cherry Blossom Cookie, Kumiho and Tiger Lily Cookie, Truffle and Blueberry Pie Cookie, Knight and Spinach Cookie, and finally, Fire Spirit and Herb Cookie were all still opted in, and the program was to begin the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. day 1 - naked cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peach held the letter up to the light. She was outside Banana’s house, and had just checked the mail for the two of them. The two were in for quite the month after what they entered the previous day.<br/>The martial artist tried carefully to read the text, stating to read it out loud. “Peach Cookie and Banana Cookie, Day 1 of the Marious ‘Fun’ Program, ‘Naked cuddles.’” <br/>She put the letter down and smiled. “Hm! I didn’t know Banana and I would get the first day.” Slipping the small paper back into it’s envelope, she stuffed it in her pocket, grabbed the rest of the mail. “And a slow start into this program too.” Not that she minded. Any time she could spend with her girlfriend was a wondrous time for her. </p><p>As she walked inside, she saw Banana talking playfully to Choco the Monkey. The performer turned to her when she heard the paper hit the table. “What was in the mail today, bunbun?” </p><p>Peach finally sifted through the rest of the mail. “Um... junk, junk, and... a surprise~” She said with a wink.</p><p>Banana held the oblivious monkey as she stood up. “Oooh... did the first day come in?” As she said that, Choco started writhing slightly, howling something in monkey that only their owner could comprehend about the way they were being held. “If you don’t wanna be held like a sandwich then stop being sandwich shaped!” She said with a chuckle, but she changed how she held them anyways.</p><p>Peach nodded, also chuckling at her girlfriend and monkey’s dispute. “It’s a surprise for later tonight. You’ll see.” </p><p>“Oooh, that’s exciting.” She said with a smile as Choco climbed onto her head. “In the meantime... wanna come with me and Choco to the jungle? I’m taking them to see the other monkeys and their family.” </p><p>As she walked over, Choco jumped from Banana’s head to Peach's. “Hehe- sure!” </p><p>Peach took Banana’s hand as they headed outside, ready to take their “family” trip to the jungle.</p><p> </p><p>~+=+~</p><p> </p><p>Both girls were hot and exhausted as they walked into their bedroom. Banana didn’t stall to take her shirt off, immediately discarding them to the side of the room as her girlfriend did the same. Not that they were about to do anything sexual, that was actually the last thing on their minds. No, it was just so hot out that they didn’t want clothes on any longer.</p><p>Peach took her baggy pants off and discarded them as Banana removed her tights, turning her body to the side. “Peach, can you get my bra?” Without needing to get a spoken answer, the requested cookie unclipped her bra in the back, and she sighed with relief as the weight was lifted from her chest. “Thank god...” </p><p>Before she took her sports bra off, Peach glanced at Banana. “Choco is in their room downstairs already, right?” </p><p>The performer nodded. “Yup! They were out just as long as us today, and they were as tired as a college student without caffeine when we got home.” She shuddered after she spoke. “Eugh, college...”</p><p>Peach threw her sports bra off. “Good... I’m ready to hit the sack, and I’m usually all hyper!” She walked over to the bed and stretched, grunting a little. </p><p>“Hit the sack? But neither of us are men.” Banana muttered the dirty joke, and it took her girlfriend a second. And then, they both laughed. “Bahaha! That was a good one wasn’t it?” She didn’t wait for a response, knowing the answer. “Anyway, what’s the ‘fun thing’ you had for us tonight from the mail~?” </p><p>Getting under the covers but visibly reaching for her underwear, Peach smirked. “Take your pants off and join me to find out.” </p><p>Banana hopped excitedly over to her side of the bed, throwing her back against it with hyperactivity to pull her underwear off within a second. Peach smiled at her girlfriend’s eagerness.</p><p>The two got under the covers, and Banana inched close to Peach. “So... what’ve we got for tonight?” She asked, putting a hand down on her partner’s thigh.</p><p>Peach put a hand on her back and pulled her closer, resting in the crook of her neck. “We’re already doing it.” </p><p>“...Huh?”</p><p>She pulled off looked up at Banana’s confused eyes. “The prompt today was just... naked cuddles!” </p><p>“Oh... well if that’s the case...” She moved both her hands behind Peach’s hips to pull her closer. “‘Night-!” She squeaked, flushing. </p><p>Peach chuckled. “Heh... night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, certainly a slow start, but it took me a while to get to making this! Come back later for day 2, and then hopefully I’ll remember to do the rest beyond that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. day 2 - naked kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nearby sound of the shower stopping caught Cherry Blossom’s attention as she stretched her back. Her long pink hair almost smacked her as she whipped her head around to look at the bathroom door, anxiously anticipating her husbands arrival. Running her fingers through her thick hair, she smiled as Cinnamon stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.</p><p>She giggled a little, catching his attention. He chuckled a little too, “And what’s so funny, sweet pea?” </p><p>“Hehe- your hair-!” Blossom motioned, still giggling, “Your hair looks like a soaked jellyfish when it’s all wet-!” </p><p>Cinnamon chuckled at the sentiment, looking over at the vanity in their bedroom to see the mirror. His usually curly ginger hair was wet from the shower, and he laughed harder when he really thought about what she had said. “So it does-!” He laughed out, turning back to Blossom. “You really do make some of the silliest observations, don’t you, love-?” </p><p>She shrugged. “It’s what happens when I’m around the ‘silly magic man’ for most of my weekend!” She joked, reiterating what children would call him most often.</p><p>He turned around to the dresser to start looking for his clothes. “Well, I sure hope the silly magic man’s wife enjoys the time she spends with him.” </p><p>“Of course I do!” Blossom said joyfully, “Oh, and don’t bother putting your clothes on. Guess what came in the mail today!” She said, flicking her hair away from in front of her to reveal her naked front. </p><p>Flustering and closing the drawer, Cinnamon turned around. “Our first day of that program we entered?” He asked, getting a nod. “What did the letter say?”</p><p>“We got one of the earlier days, day two I think it said,” She thought, putting her finger to her lip. “It was a very vanilla prompt, so I suppose we’re starting slow!” </p><p>He walked back over to the bed, taking his towel off of his hips and moving it to dry his hair. “What was it?” He asked while drying his hair thoroughly.</p><p>The second he pulled the towel away, his curls poofed up, and Blossom giggled. Then she got up and stood in front of Cinnamon, putting one hand on his arm and grabbing the towel with the other and discarding it onto the floor for the time being. “Come over and join me and you’ll find out~” She said with a slim smile, and her husband looked up at her.</p><p>He went red and smiled a little dorky, flustered by his taller wife. “Well then... what are we waiting for-?” 

Blossom smiled. She let go of his arm and sat back on the bed, letting him excitedly join her. 

She didn’t waste a second after he sat down. Wrapping her arms around him, she laid them both down, the quiet poof sound of their heads hitting the pillow joining them. “Hasty tonight, aren’t you?” Cinnamon smiled, getting one back.

“Oh hush, I’m just excited.” She replied, pulling her husband slightly closer.

“I’m just as excited as you, sweet pea.” He leaned in, going in for what was in his intentions a small kiss.

Their lips connected as Blossom leaned closer too, before pressing their bodies together. Cinnamon didn’t mind more contact, in fact, he loved it. He loved any time he had like that with his wife. The taller soon moved her hands to his cheeks, holding him gently as she kissed him deeper. Cinnamon squished in a bit closer to her, wrapping his hands around her body.

His mouth was already open, so Blossom took the opportunity to carefully slip her tongue over his. A chill ran down his spine at the sensation, and he didn’t bother to fight back. She pulled his face slightly closer, sucking his tongue. “Mh-“ 

Cinnamon tasted of sugar and spice, meanwhile Cherry Blossom’s mouth tasted like sweet cherries and slightly of candy. The two allowed themselves their deep kiss, neither wanted to separate from each other. Cinnamon wrapped his legs around hers, “Mmh~” and shuddered again, Blossom getting rougher on her side.

After long enough, Cinnamon finally pulled away, his tongue out and a string of saliva connecting the two of them. They both panted as they finally breathed again, both of their faces flushed red and hot. Blossom cut the string of spit and swallowed, “That’s all tonight’s prompt was.”

“...Huh-?” The shorter panted.

“That’s all tonight’s prompt was, a good make-out session...” 

Cinnamon was red as he glanced away, slightly disappointed. “Well... it’s not against the rules for us to... you know...” He looked into her eyes and bit his lip. Blossom chuckled slightly. “You’ve already gotten us both all ready, right-?” 

“Alright then, if you insist~”

And then writer corn-chan decided to be an asshole and end it there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. day 3 - first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“First time?” </p>
<p>The confused tone sprung from Tiger Lily. She laid on top of Kumiho, who had a letter for the two of them that Whipped Cream had nicely gotten to them after figuring it was for the two girls and not him. “We’ve already had first time.” She hissed with improper English, glaring down at the paper. </p>
<p>“Hmm... I highly doubt this program was meant for couples who had never had sex before! I question why this prompt would be in here.” Kumiho responded blankly to her girlfriend, not quite minding that she was on top of her. In fact, Lily’s company was comforting.</p>
<p>“Then why in here?” The taller woman asked again, maybe even a little disappointed. </p>
<p>The kumiho folded the paper, stuffing it in her pocket. “Maybe so couples can remember their first times?” She thought out loud, turning onto her back so that her and Lily were face to face. A shudder ran down her spine thinking about their first time again.</p>
<p>“Hmm...” The hunter thought for a second, “Why just remember... maybe, reenact?” </p>
<p>“Ohoho, just what I was thinking, my darling lily.” Kumiho said with a smile, putting her hands behind her girlfriend’s back. “In fact, we’re already in the right position~!” </p>
<p>Tiger Lily glanced around. “We are in dense part of forest... you really want to do right now?” She leaned closer in to ask. It felt so... sensual to Lily, to be with someone she could call a lover.</p>
<p>“If you want to lay here and cuddle a little longer then I’m fine with that as well, darling, but I think it’ll be fun to do this.” </p>
<p>She shuddered as she felt a hand reach under her dress and lightly touch her thigh. “I was asking about you, not me.” Lily responded with a hiss, rubbing Kumiho’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Ohoho... well then, carry on, darling~” The one over her didn’t hesitate. She tried to remember her previous actions the first time they’d engaged with each other like that, remembering that they had very much rushed into it. Kumiho wore very small, skimpy underwear as to help her seduce her prey, which made it easier for the hunter to rub under her skirt and between her legs. “Mmh-“ The one below her shuddered in relief as one of the thin strings of her panties were lifted off.</p>
<p>“We really didn’t waste a second first time...” Lily pondered, fumbling the string in her hand. </p>
<p>“Well, we were out in the forest, before we had our own little cave to stay at. Anyone could hear us, darling~” Kumiho said with an alluring tone, her statement true.</p>
<p>“I guess being so quick help us here too,” Lily added, pulling down one of the kumiho’s pantie strings and then the other. </p>
<p>She didn’t stop to wait as she drew one finger down Kumiho's vulva. “Nh~” She was wet with eager temptation, and was ready to get right into doing it. Lily brought two fingers to her clit, rubbing it gently and at a steady rhythm. “Nha~” The one on the bottom felt her legs start shaking, her sensitivity showing.</p>
<p>Kumiho carefully sat up, slow as to not disrupt Lily from touching her, and moved a hand under her girlfriend’s wild skirt. Unlike her, the hunter didn’t wear anything under her dress at all, leaving her vulva fully exposed at any time. The kumiho took her middle and pointer finger as well and started rubbing Lily’s own clit at the same rhythm she rubbed hers. </p>
<p>“Hhhhaahh...” Low, steady breathing was shared between them as they pleasured each other, going slow. The moment one of them sped up, the other did as well. It was rhythmic, and pleasuring. “Kumi...” Lily hummed lowly.</p>
<p>“Ah... hnh- Lily...” Kumiho was more sensitive than her girlfriend by a long shot. Both of their legs trembled slightly as they were mutually stimulated, both feeling closer and closer to orgasm.</p>
<p>“Grrrr...” Lily growled enticingly, accompanied by a sudden pick up in speed. </p>
<p>She leaned forward a little as Kumiho matched her pace. “Ah- Lily~!” The one below her moaned, and her muscles tensed up.</p>
<p>They both felt that tight, hot feeling in their stomachs, and both wanted to release it badly. Heavy breathing and moans of tension surrounded them, and they both shook and tensed up.</p>
<p>“Ah- Kumi~!” <br/>“Oh, Lily~!” </p>
<p>They both moaned hazily as the hot feeling in their stomachs was released. Their hot orgasms made their bodies rigid as the feeling of pure ecstasy filled them both. Their hands fell off of each other’s clits as Lily flopped down over Kumiho, her mind a daze. “Nyah~ just as good as the first time, darling....” Kumiho meowed, breathing deeply. </p>
<p>“Mmm...” Lily tried to respond hazily, ultimately just making a moanlike grunt.</p>
<p>“Eheha... Glad you agree...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know what. For this being my first time writing lesbian sex in a while- I don’t think I did half bad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. day 4 - masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a bit of surprise in Blueberry Pie’s mind as she arrived at the front of the archives. A small letter had arrived, and it was unusual, or maybe even downright impossible, for mail to arrive so easily. While the other wizards, and Pie’s girlfriend were allowed inside freely, mailcookies shouldn’t have been able to. She was as silent as she always was as she picked up te envelope, seeing the stamp of an M on the back. ‘It’s from the Marious program.’ She thought, ‘Shouldn’t these be going to Truffle? She’s the one who can come to me with the prompts...’ Without questioning it further, however wondering if she should call her lover, Truffle, she opened up the envelope.</p>
<p>Blueberry read it quietly to herself. “The Marious ‘fun’ program welcomes Blueberry Pie Cookie and Truffle Cookie into day four, the couples first day of the program. You are fourth in the cycle of couples.<br/>
Today’s prompt is:<br/>
Masturbation”</p>
<p>“Oh...” Pie hummed. ‘I suppose that explains why only I received it...’ She thought, putting the letter back in the envelope.<br/>
She looked over her shoulder back into the depths of the archives. “Though it has been a while since I... no.” ‘Not right now, at least.’ </p>
<p>She ventured back into the depths of the archives, it seeming endless from the front. Not dabbling any longer, Pie returned to her duties. However, she now had her plans for later set in stone.</p>
<p>~~~~~~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the time in the archives passed by about an hour since the letter arrived, the idea was still clear in the back of Blueberry Pie’s head. Truffle came over every other day, and that day was one of them, but maybe... she could do it before her girlfriend arrived. </p>
<p>Pie slipped one last book into it’s place that she’d taken it from to read earlier, before humming. She was admittedly very tempted to do it, and now that her duties were complete, she had the time to.<br/>
The soft clacking of her shoes on the hard floor as she walked through the endless library was the only sound anywhere around there. She had an area set up in a corner of the library where she kept her bed and all her things, and among those things was... something Truffle snuck in for her a while ago. It was wrong, but good for her to release every once in a while. </p>
<p>“If I do this quickly, I’ll have time to clean myself up before Truffie gets here.” Blueberry mumbled, her face going slightly red. ‘Though, maybe she could...’ “Nonsense.” She spoke the last part aloud, as to scold herself. Truffle told her often that it was a bad habit, but she couldn’t quite help it after so long being alone.</p>
<p>And then, the wizard finally reached her corner. It was a small area, a mattress laid on top of drawers, and then just a couple things scattered around. It was messy, but Blueberry Pie had no way of thoroughly cleaning it. </p>
<p>She walked over and sat down, sinking into the mattress. Pie pressed her glasses back up her face as she contemplated for a second what she was about to do.<br/>
“...What am I even worrying about? I’m a grown woman, I do what I want...” She trailed off, reaching for the bottom of her skirt to take her layered dress off. As unnecessary as it was, she found it easier to pleasure herself mostly naked. </p>
<p>With her dress off and bra and pants on, Blueberry got up, bending down by one of the drawers. She searched through it for a second, a bit intolerant, before she found what she searched for. She stood up with a vibrator in her hand, it’s controller in the other. Cracking her back, she took a deep breath, “Damn having large breasts...” And laid down on her bed again, deciding it’d be better to not stall. </p>
<p>Blueberry Pie placed the toy carefully beside her, using her free hands to pull her tights and then panties off. She looked down at her own body, running a hand up her thigh and shuddering slightly. Knowing that what she looked at was HER body felt... a bit strange, as she lifted up her breasts. Why she felt that way, she supposed a lacking sense of self was side effect of being alone for years on end until she met Truffle.

Sighing, the wizard grabbed the vibrator and it’s controller again. She sat up on her knees with her legs apart and body up, so that her vulva was against the cold air. She took a deep breath as she took one end of the crescent shaped vibrator to her vulva, contemplating her choices for a moment. Blueberry bit her lip and breathed heavy and slow as she slipped the vibrator inside her. “Gah-“ She grunted, it feeling larger than she remembered. Once that was inside, she took the smaller end and pressed it against her clit. 

Pie tried to relax her body as she lowered herself down, holding the controller in her hand. “Nnh-“ A grunt as she turned it on low, the combined pleasure between her clit and her vagina adding up. “Ah- Truffle...” She moaned lowly, her girlfriend immediately coming to her mind. The thought... pleasured her, as she continued focusing her mind on thoughts of, admittedly, her lover.


~~~~~~</p>
<p>Truffle walked calmly down the halls into the archives, it being her and her alone without the spiders. Her soft slippers didn’t make a sound against the floor, and she felt that would be just right. After all, her girlfriend did have some... memories, related to people entering the archives with loud clacking heels.

As she reached the entrance to the main sector of the archives, the mistress reached into her dress. “Millennial Tree bless dresses with pockets...” She thought aloud, pulling out the spare key from her pocket. The door creaked as she stepped inside. “Where are you, sweet pie?” She stepped inside as she called out, slipping the key back into her pocket. She proceeded further in, looking around the maze-like shelves. It was simply lit with blue light, but Truffle had gotten well used to it.

That was when she heard... low, breathy moans. ‘Blueberry Pie?’ She thought, rushing inside a little faster. ‘Could she have received something regarding Marious..?’ She thought, bringing a gloved hand to her lips. How rude of Pie to do it without her. 

Truffle continued inside, navigating the shelves that were... similar to the halls of her mansion, in a way. She knew Blueberry Pie had a corner where all her stuff was, and she figured that if she was doing something, that was where she’d be.
The mistress turned a corner and found just what she was looking for. 

“Haah...” She had her hands over her head and her eyes shut, a controller in one hand. The mage had a vibrator between her legs, it’s larger end presumably inside her and the smaller one stimulating her clit. Her legs shook with pleasure as she turned the vibrator up slightly more. “Nnh~”

Just the sight filled Truffle with libido. “Doing our first day of the program without me, hm?” She teased, coming closer from around the corner.

“-!” Pie lowered her arms and dropped the controller with a gasp. “Truffie- ah-“ When the controller hit the floor, it had set then vibrator slightly higher. The mage leaned forward hazily, not really finding the situation embarrassing. 

Truffle walked over and picked up the controller. “Not a problem anymore, sweets.” She got on the bed in front of her girlfriend, leaning forward and holding up the controller. “I’m sure I can find a way to help you finish this up~”

“Ah- yes, please, Truffie~...” Blueberry invited her, making the mistress smile. The lady reached two hands behind the others back and unhooked her bra, her tits falling out freely. Truffle discarded the undergarment and leaned closer to Pie.

She brought two supporting hands under her breasts. “I haven’t played with these in a second, now have I..?” She said alluringly, looking into the other’s blue eyes. Truffle didn’t wait for a response as she leaned close to one, opening her mouth and licking her nipple.

“Nnh~” Pie grunted, seeing her girlfriend’s thumb on the controller. “Ah- Truffle~” She gave a muted moan.

“A little louder sweet pie, I can’t hear you...” The mistress teased, turning the dial up again with another sweet kiss on her breast. 

“Ah-!” Blueberry cried, leaning forward over her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Oh, Truffle~!” Her legs trembled beneath her as she put her arms on Truffle’s back to support herself, feeling the tight feeling of release. She moaned again as her muscles tensed and her hot climax finally struck, her body going rigid for moments. 

Truffle grinned slim at the sound and feeling. She turned the vibrator off as Blueberry went limp, her body relaxing. “So, what was the prompt anyways~?” She asked calmly, leaning down and kissing the wizard’s shoulder.

She breathed deeply for a second, calming down. “...Masturbation, we’re- day four...” She said between panting, taking one hand off of Truffle’s back to reach down and remove the vibrator. “Gh-“

“Ah, that explains it.” She shrugged, taking the vibrator and making a mental note to remind Pie to clean it later.

The wizard pulled away and looked into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Now that I’ve finished... wanna sit on my face?” 

The mistress snorted. “Pfft- obviously.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was written bad oh good jeez</p>
<p>but i love the ending so whatever lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. day 5 - blowjob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can’t believe you got me to enter this...”</p><p>“Oh hush, you wanted to do it too!”</p><p>The passive couple bickering came from the cuddling pair. They held a letter between them which they had yet to open, stamped with the Marious logo on the front. “I did- but, that doesn’t mean I don’t also not believe that I allowed you to get me to enter it.” Knight retaliated to the tall woman, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Spinach smiled. “Hmph! We haven’t even gotten married yet, and we’re already bickering like an old married couple.” </p><p>“We might not be married yet, but we are old.” He shrugged.</p><p>The farmer groaned. “Oh, don’t remind me.” She pulled the letter out of his hand to use her arm to cover her eyes. “I haven’t even accepted that I’m over thirty yet!” </p><p>“Hey, I would never be able to tell if you were over thirty if we haven’t known each other for fifteen of those.” That got him a light, joking smack on the nose. “I’m right!”</p><p>“Don’t flatter me when I haven’t even opened up the letter yet, sweetheart.” With that, she opened the letter with a quiet “rrrip!” </p><p>“I’m assuming this is our first day in the Marious program, so, what’s our prompt?” Knight raised an eyebrow at his fiancée, the slightest red gaining on his face.</p><p>Spinach’s eyes scanned the paper until she found the prompt. “Hmmm... ah, this one is gonna specifically cater to you, I suppose.” She said, pulling the card away from her face to look at him.</p><p>His expression was confused. “Huh?” </p><p>Instead of explaining just yet, the farmer advanced forward and put her hands around him. “Oh, let’s keep that a surprise for now. I have been meaning to treat you for a while now.” She explained, putting her hands lower on his back.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that for me sweetheart, you treat me enough as-“</p><p>He was hushed when the farmer put her hands on his ass. “Sh, let me do this for you. You can swallow your knightly pride for just tonight, can’t you?” </p><p>Enjoying the feeling of her hands on him, he relaxed closer to her. “...I guess I can...” He grunted, finding his head on her large breasts. 

She continued to massage his ass gently, hearing him hum quietly. The slight  moonlight flowed into the room as the couple felt each other over. “You know, we could just get to it right now...” Spinach said in a hushed voice, moving one hand from Knight’s ass to the back of his curly hair. His hair was soft and fluffy, like it always was when it wasn’t crushed under his helmet.

“Mmmm... I wanna stay here cuddling you longer...” He mumbled, stuffing his face in her breasts again.

“Heha, a’right.” She said in reply, but she did move her other hand from the back of his hips to closer between his legs.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes when he looked up at her. He knew what she was trying to do, but he felt he may as well humor her and enjoy it. The knight allowed his fiancée to gently rub his inner thighs, not daring to draw any nearer to his crotch just yet. </p><p>He pushed his hips down slightly, ending up with Spinach’s hand palming him. He shuddered as he left his hips in that position, his eyes shut tight as to not face the embarrassment his fiancée would put on him to make eye contact. “...Alright, what’s the prompt...” He said shakily, still shuddering from touch. </p><p>Spinach laughed. Not mockingly, but simply amused. “Sit up and I’ll let you know.” She said, and Knight pushed away from her. He opened his eyes finally and sat up, immediately assuming that he was to spread his legs. “Excited?”</p><p>“...Excited.” He flustered, glancing another way. The farmer chuckled as she sat up as well, leaning over so that her head was between his legs. She reached her hands up to the elastic of his pants and pulled them down, discarding them across the room. She allowed herself to have a little... fun, and pressed her palm against his boxers. He squirmed underneath her touch, pulling his still on turtleneck over his mouth. “Spinach, get on with it...” He shuddered, leaning his head back.

She chuckled. “Alright,” She winked at him, seeing him only get more red. She hooked her fingers under his boxers and pulled them off, noticing him shiver a little. It WAS a reasonably cold day, and the chilling air against his now out dick mustn’t have improved it. 

Spinach didn’t waste a second to give his length a wet, warm lick. “Ooh~” Knight shuddered, the contact pleasuring. The farmer had some skill with her tongue, which only made the following experience better. She leaned over more and took his entire dick in her mouth, not gagging at all. The knight covered his mouth with both his sleeve and his turtleneck, trying to hide his undeniable sensitivity. “So, tha~ats what today’s prompt is~” He made an educated guess, feeling his legs shake under Spinach. She couldn’t reply, but she looked up and met his eyes, winking. “Don’t look at me while you- aH~!” 

She sucked a little harder while she bobbed her mouth on his length, tasting a bit of pre-cum. Knight was as squirmy as he always was, leaning into submission. “Ah- haaa~ Spinach~” He breathily moaned, moving his hands from his mouth to behind his head, gripping the bed frame. 

Spinach held his shaking legs gently, sucking on his dick with the need to hear him moan. She quite loved hearing his little noises... “Haah~” He breathed, each heavy breath coming out a moan. His legs started to shake with more intensity- “Ah- aaH~ SP-SPINACH~!” Knight’s voice cracked in his throat as he threw his head back, letting the warm sensation overtake him. The burst of cum filled his girlfriend’s mouth, making her choke just a bit. She pulled away from his shaking pelvis and swallowed hard, licking he remaining semen off of her mouth. 

His legs still shook even as he calmed down, Spinach letting go of his thighs. “I said I wanted to treat you tonight, so how was that~?” She asked alluringly, moving over and meeting next to him. 

He panted still as he met her eyes. “Wonderful, darling...” He said with a smile, and his lover smiled back. She leaned in for a kiss, but- “Ah... I don’t think I want a taste of my own cum in my mouth, love.” He blocked her with his hands, making her pop back.

She laughed. “I know, I expected that.” She leaned in the crook of his neck and sighed, smiling. He moved one hand to her hair and stroked her gently, feeling warm. 

A wonderful (k)night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. day 6 - clothed getting off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i literally couldn’t comprehend this prompt</p><p>there’s no smut in this chapter just gay people and confusion<br/>and<br/>chonky  herb</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a calm, cool night. Herb was contently dozing off with his husband in his lap, leaning against his stomach. In the few moments the gardener would spend looking down at Fire Spirit between dozing, he’d chuckle a little at how his flames looked when they burnt upwards. Of course, that was physics law, but it was still funny. </p><p>Fire was just as half conscious as his partner, but a little more aware of his surroundings. He snuggled comfortably into his love’s lap and chubby belly, the body heat and warmth from the affection feeling cozy. Herb didn’t mind- hell, he probably wouldn’t have been thinking of getting them up at all if it weren’t for the benefits of his already fucked posture. </p><p>They were completely alone in their home at the time. Their two daughters, Autumn Leaf and Fireflower, were having a sleepover with a family friend, which left them that night all to themselves. And if they weren’t gonna spend it cuddling and having sex later then hot damn they didn’t know what else. Well, there was also getting drunk, but...</p><p>Herb finally felt his back start aching, leaning and popping his spine, deciding it was finally time to do something now that he was already moving. “Did you remember to get the mail today, sweetheart?” He asked, looking down.</p><p>Fire opened his eyes and stared off for a second. “I thought you got the mail when you sent Autumn and Flower off with Carrot.” He shrugged, meeting eyes with his husband. </p><p>The gardener sighed. “Well, one of us has to go get it.” He raised his eyebrows, giving an obvious hint.</p><p>The god looked between his husband and the window. “...But it’s daaaark...” He groaned with a pissy tone.</p><p>“You kind of... ARE a light source, dear.” Herb prompted again, pushing Fire away from him a little.</p><p>He chuckled. “Fine. I’ll go get it.” He rolled his eyes, picking himself up. He hovered and yawned, before floating down in front of the door. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He looked over his shoulder and said, before going outside and disappearing into the night like a candle into a power outage. </p><p>Herb smiled still as the flame disappeared. But as soon as he was out of sight, the gardener yawned. Now with nothing stopping him, he laid down and curled himself on the couch, it still being warm from him and his husband. He was very sure he knew what Fire would do once he found him like that anyway.

After a minute or two of silence, the door opened. There was a small chuckle, followed by some paper hitting the coffee table, most likely the mail. There were no footsteps to follow, so Herb smiled in knowing what was gonna happen next.
The fire god slowly floated down to snuggle on top of him, holding him. A slight purr came from the shorter one, who found the new warmth to be very cozy. “You really couldn’t wait to get comfortable after I left, huh?” Fire Spirit said sarcastically, squishing his cheek against his husband’s.

“Heh, but I knew you’d join me once you were back.” Herb chuckled, snuggling back. “What was in the mail?” 

That made the god smirk. “Oh, just some junk, a letter from my brother that I’ll open up later- and this.” He grinned as he pulled up a letter with an M stamped on it. 

“From Marious-“ The other started, taking the letter, “I was hoping we’d get our first prompt tonight.” He smiled.

“Well, open it.” With no further prompting needed, he opened up the letter.

“The Marious program, mmmm...” He mumbled, scanning for the prompt itself. “You two have your first on day six, and the prompt is... Huh?”

Fire raised an eyebrow. “What on earthbread is clothed getting off?” When Herb shrugged, he took the letter himself. “Well, that’s stupid, then. What an awful prompt for our first day.” He threw the letter away, hearing it plop somewhere on the floor.

“Mmmm...” Herb hummed, shifting to cuddle his husband better. “You still wanna have sex tonight, then?” He said bluntly, purring. 

The god snorted. “Duh. Why don’t we just start right here~?” He raised his eyebrows and started rubbing and gently pinching his partner’s stomach. 

“Oho, well good to see you all excited...”

And then corn-chan cut the fic off again because fuck you reader /j</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>